Flying Friendly Skies
by LesbiniOne
Summary: The baby drama breaks and Quinn finds shelter with Brittany, in more ways than one. Brinn? Quittany? FEMSLASH.


Quinn Fabray sat huddled on the bench outside the auditorium. It was finally out in the open. In a dramatic scene straight out of a Lifetime movie, Finn had finally been hit with the news that the baby was Pucks and not his. To say it had not gone well was an understatement. There had been yelling and name calling and while it had been a pleasant surprise to see that some of the Glee kids already knew and were not automatically hating on her, there was still enough hard looks and harsh words from Finn, Santana, and Rachel Berry to make her feel sick and ashamed.

Quinn had managed to hold her head up high and hold back tears as she had made her exit from the Glee practice room. But once outside her composure had broken and now here she was on a bench, arms wrapped around herself and trying not to cry. Her mind was reeling. Just what the hell was she going to do now?? She clearly couldn't stay at Finn's any more and returning home was not an option. She didn't even have a car to sleep in, the keys having been taken away when she was being unceremoniously kicked out. Finally losing the struggle, she buried her face in her hands and began to shake with tears.

Brittany had just stepped outside the building to look for Quinn when she heard the doors open behind her and felt a hand wrap around her arm and yank her around. Santana was furious.

"What the hell are you doing B?" Santana hissed.

"Don't you dare go talk to that stupid slut after what she did to me! Puck is MINE," she added vehemently. "Quinn fucked him behind my back, lied to Finn, and now you're going to go over there and take HER side?"

"I know you're stupid, but even YOU can't be that dumb," she finished viciously.

Brittany was surprised and hurt. She knew people thought she wasn't the sharpest cookie in the drawer. But while Santana might roll her eyes or shake her head at some of the things that came out of Brittany's mouth, she had never said anything this mean before.

"S, I'm not taking sides," she said with soft dismay. "Quinn made a mistake, but she's not a slut. And I know you sexted with him and...stuff, but it's not like you're dating Puck or anything."

"Listen to me B," Santana said, shaking her a bit by the arm. "If you go talk to that walking afterschool special, you are going to find yourself in just as lowly a position on the social totem pole as that bitch now finds herself."

Brittany just looked at her with sad but determined eyes. "She may not be a Cheerio anymore, but she's still my friend." She turned her head in the direction of the girl on the bench.

"Look at her S, she's so sad and she has no one right now. I just want to make sure she's okay," Brittany gently pulled her arm from the Latina's grasp. "Also, she's not stupid. And I'm not stupid either." And with that said, she turned around and with quiet dignity walked over to the bench and a crying Quinn.

Santana watched her walk away with a sick feeling in her stomach. Even through her anger, she realized she had just broken her own iron-clad rule. A rule that she was known to enforce ruthlessly. She had just been mean to Brittany and made fun of her for being slow. She briefly thought about swallowing her hurt pride and going over to join the other girls, but instead with a frustrated 'Fuck!' she turned in the other direction and stalked off.

Quinn heard steps approaching and the bench squeak as someone sat next to her. The next thing she felt was a slender arm coming around her shoulders and then she was pulled into Brittany's chest and hugged tightly. At this unexpected gesture, she lost it and clung desperately to the other girl and began sobbing.

Brittany rubbed soft circles on Quinn's back, whispering the soothing, nonsensical words she remembered her Mom whispering to her as a child, and then a young girl, in years past.

Those had been days of braces and childhood taunts of being a "dummy" or worse "retard". Brittany had been the proverbial ugly duckling that had finally emerged a swan as she entered high school. She had gone from tall and gangly, to tall and lissome almost, it seemed, overnight.

She had been surprised to find that boys suddenly thought she was pretty. Girls who had picked on her mercilessly only the year before suddenly wanted to be her friend. And along with her looks, she had discovered a newfound grace which led to a place on the Cheerios and then popularity.

Still, she never forgot what it was like to feel picked on and unwanted and so here she was, ironically (though she of course didn't know the word for it) soothing the person who had been the meanest and cruelest of all to her in her previous life.

The front of Brittany's Cheerio uniform was soaked with hot tears before Quinn finally reached the outside limit of what even teenage girl's could cry in one sitting. Keeping her arm around Quinn and continuing to hold her as she struggled to catch her breath, she asked with concern, "Do you have someplace to go?"

Quinn shook her head with shame.

"Okay, well, then I guess you're coming with me," Brittany said. She smiled and dropped a kiss onto the top of Quinn's head, then stood up bringing Quinn up with her.

"Wha…what? Are you sure?" Quinn stammered. Brittany didn't answer. She just smiled brightly and led Quinn by the hand to the parking lot and her car.

*

They hadn't spoken on the ride to Brittany's house. Quinn had let her head fall back onto the headrest and closed her eyes with exhaustion while Brittany had just hummed under her breath along with whatever song was playing on the radio. When they pulled up in the circular driveway, Quinn opened her eyes and looked over at the other blonde.

"What about your parents, Britt?" She asked. "Won't they have a problem with you bringing home a pregnant, cheating, disgraced cheerleader and...and..."

"And President of the Celibacy Club", Brittany helpfully supplied.

Quinn groaned and dropped her head back against the headreast. "FORMER President of the Celibacy Club. Brittany, do you know what "celibacy" means?" She asked incredulously.

Brittany smiled, "That you're famous and you love God".

Quinn's jaw gaped and she would have laughed if she hadn't been so depressed and dreading facing Brittany's parents.

"Okay then," she said rolling her eyes and opening the car door. "Let's get this over with."

She followed Brittany inside, but as luck would have it no one was home. She followed the other girl up the stairs; grateful for the brief reprieve from having to face yet someone else's parents and beg for a place to stay. She walked into the Cheerio's sunny, yellow bedroom.

Brittany headed towards the huge walk-in closet to the left, tossing carelessly over her shoulder, "Make yourself at home. I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

Quinn chuckled half-heartedly as she sat on Brittany's bed and thought to herself how the other girl probably didn't know what THAT meant either. God, Brittany was so clueless. But, Quinn admitted to herself, she was sweet. And, right now Brittany was the only thing standing between Quinn and a cardboard box on the street.

She made a mental note-to-self to tone down her natural inclination towards snark and go easy on her dim friend.

As she sat on the on the comfy bed it hit her; she was dead tired. The drama, the crying, and yes, she was sure the baby too had exhausted her body past its limits.

All she wanted to do was lie down and close her eyes. Just for a minute she thought, laying on her side and closing her eyes.

Brittany, now changed, and wearing sweat pants and a soft t-shirt walked out of the closet asking, "Are you hungry?"

She saw Quinn on her side facing away from her and guessed by the way Quinn's shoulder softly rose and fell that the other girl was fast asleep.

"Nap time," she thought to herself and shrugged. She went to the foot of and reached for the quilt folded neatly at the foot of her bed. With the blanket in hand, she crawled up to the pillows and spread the quilt over the both of them. She turned and tucked herself behind Quinn, putting an arm around her and gently pulling the other girl tight against her. Quinn murmured a sleepy question but Brittany quietly shushed her and pretty quickly, Quinn was back fast asleep. With no deep thoughts or weighty issues of her own to mull over, shortly after that, Brittany was too.

*

Quinn awoke with a start, for a moment disoriented and panicked until she realized where she was. She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She was working up the courage to rouse herself and head downstairs to begin her "unwed teen mother needing a bed" speech, when in the door came Brittany carrying a tray laden with food.

"Yay, you're up," she said walking towards the bed.

"I talked to my Mom and told her you were going to be staying with us for a while. She said to tell you that was fine but that she did feel obligated to call your parents and let them know where you would be. You know, in case they changed their minds and wanted you home."

"Like that will happen," Quinn replied miserably.

Brittany looked at her sad friend.

"I'm so so sorry Quinn. I know this all really sucks for you." She searched her head for something positive to say to cheer the other girl up. Finally it came to her.

"There is a bright side," Brittany added as she sat the tray on the bed between them.

"Bright side??"

"Yeah," Brittany replied handing her a plate, "Mom made pudding!"

Quinn just stared at her with her mouth open and eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Before she could offer a word in disagreement at the inanity of dessert being the upside to her situation, two things happened. She remembered her note-to-self and, her stomach growled loudly.

Brittany held out a plate filled with meatloaf and mashed potatoes, with some fresh veggies to the side. Quinn looked over at the tray and sure enough, there were two big bowls of banana pudding for dessert. There were even Nilla wafers rimming the side like Quinn liked.

Her stomach growled again and she decided, in all fairness, the way her life was going right now, pudding was indeed a bright side. She cracked a smile, chuckled, and shaking her head accepted the plate and dug in.

*

They had finished eating and were laying back against the pillows watching the big, flat screen tv on the wall across from Brittany's bed. The banana pudding had been delicious and with a full belly and a soft bed underneath her, Quinn realized that despite her nap, exhaustion was once again pressing in on her. She yawned and upon hearing it, Brittany turned to her.

"Are you ready for bed?" She asked. "Cuz I can get you some pj's to wear and there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom closet."

"That would be awesome," Quinn replied gratefully.

Brittany hopped off the bed and headed to her closet, returning with pajama pants and a matching shirt. Quinn took them from her and turned, heading into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She shut the door behind her and headed to the sink, laying the clothes on the long counter before turning to look in the linen closet and retrieving a toothbrush.

After changing, washing her face, and brushing her teeth, she stood looking at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with a honeycomb on it, and the word "Hunny" in cursive script below it. The matching pants were the same blue with little, yellow bumblebees flying around on them.

As ridiculous as she found the other blonde's taste in sleepwear, Quinn had to admit that right now, they were about the best thing going for her look. She looked like crap.

Her eyes were still puffy from the crying and there were dark circles under them. She turned to the side and rubbed a hand over the just-barely-there bump. She sighed, not wanting to even guess how much longer before she could add "waddling" to her list of physical ills.

Disgusted she went to the door and walked back out into the bedroom.

Brittany's Mom was sitting on the side of the bed she had just vacated, talking softly with the other girl and petting her hair. They both looked up as she exited, and with a last tuck of Brittany's blond hair behind her ear, Brittany's mother rose with a smile to greet Quinn.

Before Quinn could say a word she found herself enveloped in a big hug with the scent of expensive floral perfume washing over her.

"Oh Quinn sweetie, I'm so so sorry," the woman said, kissing her on the top of the head and rubbing her back.

The gesture and the echo of the same sincere words she had heard earlier from the woman's daughter was not lost on Quinn Nor was the easy way with physical affection Brittany and her Mother seemed to share.

She hugged back loosely and tried not to think about her own mother's rare, frigid hugs and air kisses to her cheek. Down that road lay more tears and heartache and right now, she was already filled to the brim with both and not wanting the former to spill out.

Quinn gently pulled away, embarrassed and determined not to cry. "Thank you for letting me stay here," she offered quietly, looking down at the carpet lest she see the look of pity she was sure was in the woman's eyes.

Brittany's mom stretched out her hand and lifted the pregnant teen's chin up so she could look her in the eye.

"Quinn, I know Brittany already told you, but I want you to hear it from me, too. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need," she said sincerely. "We have plenty of room for you and," she put her hand gently on Quinn's belly, "I don't want you to think twice about letting me know if you need anything."

Quinn smiled shyly into the taller woman's eyes. "Thank you." She knew that phrase was getting repetitive but it was all she could think of to say.

Brittany's mother smiled back at her and then releasing her chin, turned, picked up the tray off the bed and headed towards the door. "Goodnight you two." She called as she reached it and then she was exiting and pulling it shut behind her.

Quinn walked to the bed and got under the covers, stifling another yawn. She lay on her side looking at up at Brittany still lounging against the headboard.

Sensing her scrutiny, Brittany turned to her and smiled asking, "Is the tv going to bother you if I leave it on for a while?"

"No, it's fine," Quinn replied, still looking at the other girl intently.

"I know this is so lame to say it YET again, but thank you Britt. You're a really good friend".

Brittany's smile got even bigger. "You're welcome Quinn." And with that, she leaned down and gave Quinn the third kiss of the day she'd received to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams".

Quinn smiled and closing her eyes, was fast asleep again in no time.

*

The first time Quinn awoke it was early but still dark outside. There was familiar warmth at her back as she sensed someone spooning her, but instead of hard planes and snoring in her ear, there was instead just warmth and softness and soft breath blowing through her hair. Brittany, not Finn she realized.

Brittany's arm was wrapped softly around her stomach and she realized that instead of feeling smothered and irritated like she usually did when she woke up smothered by a 6'3 guy, she instead just felt safe. And secure. It was nice. Weird to think that, but it was. Without another thought she snuggled deeper back into the other girl and drifted peacefully back to sleep.

The next time she woke up it was to Brittany bounding through the door in a sports bra and jogging shorts, another food tray in her hands. "Wake up sleepy head!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked. She leaned over to look at the clock by Brittany's side of the bed alarmed at the late hour.

"It's 9:30?? Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Brittany set the tray down by her and cocked her head. "Why not? It's not like you have any place to go." she stated.

"Besides, my Mom said that in the first semester of pregnancy you need lots of rest and food," she said, waggling the tray invitingly.

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she glared at the other girl. Brittany just looked back at her guilelessly, completely oblivious to both the rudeness of pointing out Quinn's greatly devolved social calendar, and also to her incorrect usage of pregnancy terminology.

Quinn sighed as she realized that not only was Brittany right about not having anything to do, but also that the other girl really was just being honest and not vindictive. She reached out to accept the tray from Brittany. Besides, she was hungry. She blamed the baby.

Having handed off the tray, Brittany dropped gracefully to the floor and begin a complex series of stretches.

Quinn turned on the tv and tried to ignore the exertions of the other girl. Try as she might though, she couldn't help but notice, and compare, the toned, fit body of the other girl with her own now softly rounding form.

She managed not to say a word until Brittany begin doing crunches and out of the corner of her eye she could see the perfect 6-pack of the Cheerio's stomach flexing and contracting.

She turned to stare balefully at the other girl on the floor. Brittany had reached the top of the crunch movement and glanced up to see Quinn staring at her with an irritated look on her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked, arms crossed on her chest, upper body seemingly effortlessly held at an angle to the floor.

It didn't help Quinn's irritation that even when she had been the top of the pyramid and in the best shape of her thus far young life, she had never had abs like the ones before her.

"Nothing," she mumbled grumpily, turning once more to the tv, and shoving the last piece of toast in her mouth.

Not to be deterred, Britney popped up as gracefully as she had sat down to come stand by the bed with her hands on her hips, looking down at Quinn.

"Come on, Quinn, you can tell me," she said with concern. "Remember, my Mom said to tell us if you needed anything."

Realizing it was pointless to blame Brittany for her superior abdominal genes, especially when it was her own drunken stupidity that was to blame for her own ever growing belly, she finally smiled ruefully at the other girl.

"Really Brittany, it's nothing," and then to deflect the attention she jokingly added, "Well, except your workout stink."

Quinn turned to set the tray and her dishes on the nightstand, watching Brittany out of the corner of her eye.

Brittany cocked her head and her brows furrowed. She bent her head and took a big whiff of her armpit. She looked up to see Quinn smirking at her in triumph.

Realizing Quinn was teasing her, with a laugh, Brittany launched herself at the girl on the bed.

"Gross! You're all sweaty and...GROSS!" Quinn squealed in protest as she tried to dodge the hands of the girl on top of her laughing and trying to tickle her.

Brittany's taller frame, however, was all toned muscle and flexibility and she was able to easily overpower Quinn. Straddling Quinn's waist and pinning her hands above her head, she smiled down at Quinn in triumph.

"Take it back or prepare to be boarded," she declared.

"WHAT??" Quinn asked incredulously before just busting out with laughter at the complete randomness of the statement. Above her, Brittany laughed with her but without any idea of what was so funny.

She was just happy that she had put a smile on Quinn's face.

After the laughter died off, they were left smiling at each other. As Quinn looked up into Brittany's eyes, she realized that she had never noticed the color of them before.

Quinn had always known they were blue, but as she looked into them she observed that actually a blue-ish green. She also noticed they were framed with long, pale lashes and had a kind of tilt at the corner of them that gave Brittany's beauty an almost exotic twist.

Right about this time, in quick succession Quinn was hit with several other more startling realizations.

First, Brittany was wearing very thin running shorts.

Secondly, with the other girls weight straddling her hips, Quinn could actually feel the heat emanating from between Britney's legs and that heat was in particularly close contact with her own lady bits.

But the final, and most disturbing thought of all was the fact that it felt...good. A look of confusion crossed her face and then her eyes widened as it dawned on her that her traitorous body wanted to rise up those scant inches separating the two of them and press itself into Brittany's crotch.

She immediately began to chant in her head, "don't squirm, don't squirm, DON'T SQUIRM!"

But then of course, she did.

Mortified, she broke eye contact with Britney and biting her lip tried to look anywhere but back at the other girls face.

That lasted all of two seconds before Quinn distinctly felt the blonde above her push down onto HER crotch. Her eyes snapped back to Britney's but she could tell absolutely nothing about what the other girl was thinking.

There was no dawning awareness in HER eyes as to what their situation was. Just a mysterious half smile on her lips, then, the smile widened and Brittany begin to lower her head down in what seemed to Quinn to be the direction of her mouth.

Quinn licked her lips, but before she could really decide what she was going to do if it that was indeed the case, there was a knock on the door. With a strength born of panic, Quinn shoved the other girl over and off of her.

Brittany landed on her back next to her laughing as if this was just a continuation of their previous wrestling match and not an almost brush with same-sex experimentation.

"Come in," Brittany called out, and moments later her Dad poked his head around the corner.

"Hey kiddo," he called cheerfully to Brittany. "Hello Quinn," he addressed the other girl pleasantly. "I have your stuff out here and just need to know where to put it."

Quinn scrambled off the bed and towards the door, "My stuff?" she asked in bewilderment. "How did that get here?"

Brittany directed her Father to a corner of the room.

Brittany explained as her father begin carrying in the suitcases. "On my run, I went by Finn's house and told him Daddy would be by to pick up your stuff around 10."

Quinn moved to help but he refused any assistance and in just minutes all her stuff was sitting by the chaise lounge in the corner of Brittany's room.

With a goofy salute to each of them, he left the room closing the door behind him.

Quinn sat down on the chaise, overwhelmed by the kindness this family seemed willing to bestow upon her.

Granted, she had been over before, lots of times, but always with Santana. She had come with the Latina Cheerio to sit in Brittany's room and take Cosmo quizzes, or get online and post rude and thoughtlessly cruel things to Rachel's Berry's Myspace. And of course she liked Brittany, a lot-who didn't. As the most popular girl in school, Quinn was always quick to add her own threats of social ruin to Santana's more physical ones if someone stepped out of line and dared to diss Britt. But truthfully, she had never given much thought beyond what Brittany, as a minion, could do for Quinn, HBIC.

Before she could work up too serious a case of regrets and recriminations though, she was hit on the side of the head with a pillow thrown from the direction of the bed.

"So, do you want to take a shower first, or should I since I'm all stinky and gross?" Brittany asked with a grin.

Smirking back, Quinn responded with, "Oh, definitely you, Skanky McGee" and was rewarded with a laugh as Brittany rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

*

After showering herself, the rest of Quinn's day was spent helping Brittany and her Mom clean out the guest bedroom on the other side of the adjoining bathroom to Brittany's room and unpacking her bags.

That night, Brittany's parents ordered pizza and they all sat around the sunken living room eating and watching movies together.

At bedtime she found herself with something akin to regret, realizing that she was going to be sleeping in a bed alone.

They stood side by side in the bathroom brushing their teeth and then when finished, Brittany gave her a big hug, wished her goodnight, and turned to head back to her own bedroom and bed.

Quinn almost called out and asked if she could sleep with her just one more night, but, not wanting to seem needy or desperate, she turned off the light and headed back to her new bedroom.

3 a.m. found her sitting on the floor by the toilet, regretting the 4th slice of pepperoni pizza she had eaten as she wretched miserably into the porcelain.

As she continued to puke her guts up, she heard soft footsteps enter the bathroom and then felt cool hands holding back her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

When she was sure she had emptied her stomach of everything it had left, she let Brittany help her stand and lead her to the sink so she could brush her teeth and rid her mouth of the awful taste.

Brittany left the bathroom, and Quinn presumed it was to go back to bed, but as she was turning to head back to her own room, Brittany appeared in the other doorway and held out a glass of ice water to her.

Gratefully, Quinn accepted it and took some slow sips to make sure she didn't further upset her stomach.

She set the glass down and turned to the other girl intending to swallow her pride and ask if she could sleep with her. But when she did, Brittany already had a hand out and a gentle smile on her lips. She clasped Quinn's hand and led her back into her own bedroom.

With a grateful sigh, Quinn crawled into Brittany's bed.

The Cheerio walked around to her side of the bed, turned out the light, and then slid up behind Quinn and tucked herself close to her once again. They were both soon sound asleep.

* * *

Quinn was the first to wake up the next morning. She opened her eyes feeling rested and calm for what seemed like the first time in weeks. She knew the compassion of the girl asleep next to her had had a big part in her feeling this way.

Lying on her side, she looked at the still sleeping Brittany. The sun's rays were shining into the room, infusing Brittany's blond hair with a soft glow. Brittany lay on her back, one hand curled by her face while the other arm stretched above and over her head on the pillow.

Quinn allowed her gaze to roam down the other's girl body. Brittany's baby doll shirt had risen up and now Quinn could see up close the other girl's taut stomach flex as she breathed deeply in and out in her sleep.

Without really even thinking, Quinn reached out a hand and placed it on Brittany's warm, bare stomach, lightly tracing the muscles with one finger so as not to wake the other girl.

Quinn felt a slight quiver under her hand, and then Brittany made a soft noise and Quinn froze as her eyes snapped to Brittany's face.

The other girl was still asleep but now Quinn noticed there was a slight smile on her lips.

Reassured, Quinn let her eyes roam back down Brittany's body, but found them arrested at chest level. Her throat went dry.

Whereas before the shirt had clung to the rounded mounds of Brittany's breasts, now Quinn could see slightly hardened nipples poking against the thin material. Quinn knew it was pervy, and so VERY gay, but she could not take her eyes off of them. Quinn blamed the pregnancy hormones.

She was fascinated and though she had never given ANY thought to EVER touching another's girl's breasts, she found she could not control, as with a will seemingly of its own, her hand reached up to cup one pert breast against her palm.

She barely had time to register the delicious sensation of the stiff nub against her hand before Brittany was making a pleased groaning sound and then bringing her hand up to cover Quinn's as she woke up turning sleepy eyes in Quinn's direction.

"Mmmm...Santan...," Brittany murmured before her eyes fully opened and she found herself staring at a flushed and very guilty looking Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn?" Brittanty asked, dropping her eyes to her chest where both of their hands were now covering her breast.

"I...I...oh my god, I'm so sorry," Quinn stuttered. She was blushing bright red and fervently praying for a thunderbolt to strike her dead. Right. This. Second.

She tried to jerk her hand out from under Brittany's but to her surprise, Brittany held it fast to her breast. Then even more shockingly, she felt Brittany's hand contract around her own and squeeze.

Quinn felt a rush of heat through her body as Brittany made a purring sound. Letting go of Quinn's hand, Brittany rose onto her side and then it was deja vu all over again, as Brittany was above her, lowering her head down to Quinn's mouth.

Quinn's throat went dry and she brought a hand up to Brittany's chest, bringing the other girls momentum to a halt. Brittany's brows furrowed at the interruption.

"Don't you want sexytimes, Q?" She asked. "Whenever Santana grabs my boob that means she wants sexytimes."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the revelation and then cleared her throat and spoke, "Yeah Britt, I...uh...want sexytimes," she grimaced at the word, "but, can we just...brush our teeth first?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically and then was scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom.

Quinn sat up slowly and swung her legs off the bed onto the floor. Her mind was racing with the idea that she had just agreed to "sexytimes" with Brittany, a girl.

That was, by itself a mind-boggling concept. Add to that, according to Brittany's admission, said girl was already engaged in sexytimes with Santana Lopez, and the idea became downright scary.

The Hispanic cheerleader might currently be mad at Brittany because she thought Britt was taking Quinn's side on the Puck thing, but that wouldn't last forever. The two were bound to "kiss and make-up" eventually and Quinn could bet that Santana would not be happy to find that Quinn had encroached not only on Puck, but Brittany as well.

Quinn realized Santana's rage was liable to reach epic proportions. Possibly violent, epic proportions.

Quinn had to consider this situation carefully. After all, the life she saved might be her own. Actually, she reminded herself, there were two lives to consider; her own and the life of her unborn child.

She sighed with disappointment as realized it wasn't worth it. Hormones or no hormones, she would wait for Brittany to come out and then would tell her she had changed her mind and it was better for them to stay "just" friends.

Having made her decision Quinn looked up to find Brittany standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Any idea's Quinn had on how to save a life were immediately put on hold as she took in the sight of the other girl before her.

Brittany's mane of pale blond hair was wild and glowing from the sun's rays that were flooding the room. Her long, dancer's legs were on prominent display in the boy short undies she was wearing and the baby doll tee was still slightly raised and Brittany's flawless abs were peaking out from the gap between her shorts and the shirt. And then there were her breasts. Brittany's nipples were now fully erect and pressing out against the thin material.

Quinn gulped and those pesky hormones she had been so willing to disregard before...well they were back with a vengeance. Actually, Quinn was thinking, it would be worth it. It would totally be worth it.

So…FUCK Santana Lopez! The Latina Cheerio was more concerned with Puck than Brittany right now anyway.

Besides, Quinn rationalized, not even Santana would hit a pregnant girl. Probably.

Brittany cocked her head and spoke, "Do you not want to brush your teeth?" she asked, before continuing confidently, "It's okay if you don't cuz I brushed AND Scoped so I'm pretty sure I'm minty-fresh enough for the both of us!"

Quinn couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Seriously, sometimes Brittany was too adorable to live.

"It's okay, Britt. I was just thinking about something but, it's all good now. I'll be right back." And with that she walked into the bathroom to brush and gargle herself.

Ten minutes later found them in the same position they had been in before, only this time there were no more interruptions Brittany was able to complete the downward motion and finally press her soft lips against Quinn's own.

The tip of Brittany's tongue slipped out to trace a line across Quinn's bottom lip and when Quinn moaned at the sensation, Brittany's tongue took the opening given and was soon exploring Quinn's mouth with a tantalizing thoroughness.

Brittany had positioned herself with her elbows on either side of Quinn's head. Her hips pressed closely to Quinn's and one strong thigh slipped between Quinn's own to rest between the juncture of Quinn's legs and the thin sleep shorts she was wearing.

Quinn could feel Brittany's thumbs stroking her cheeks as the Cheerio's tongue slipped around and over her own. Brittany showed just as much finesse in using her tongue as Quinn had ever observed in Brittany's dancing and cheering.

Quinn forced herself to not dwell on the "how" and the "with who" Brittany had gotten the practice to learn to kiss as well as she did. Down that road lay second-thoughs and Quinn was determined to turn away from that darker path and to proceed full speed ahead with the shiny, happy sexytimes.

There were so many new, incredible sensations that Quinn's mind was rapidly losing the ability to process them individually. Through their thin shirts, their breasts were rubbing together and Quinn knew that her own nipples were just as hard as Brittany's had been earlier.

Brittany was doing something with her hips wherein every time her tongue would dive deep into Quinn's mouth, her hips would mimic the action by pressing harder into Quinn's. This caused her knee to press deliciously up and into Quinn's throbbing, wet center.

Brittany moved one hand down Quinn's chest and then there was a new sensation overwhelming Quinn.

Adding to the tongue-stroking, hip-grinding, and knee-pushing, she now began nipple-tweaking. As she plucked and pulled at the sensitive nipple of Quinn's breasts, it ran through Quinn's mind that Brittany really was a genius at choreography. Possibly even a savant.

Quinn whimpered into Brittany's mouth as her body responded to the ministrations of the other girl. Her hips began to cant up to meet the press of Brittany's thigh. On her own leg she could begin to feel the wetness that had soaked through Brittany's boy shorts and the evidence of Brittany's arousal only served heighten the feelings already coursing through Quinn's fevered body.

Things were rapidly approaching a point Quinn had only ever experienced in the darkness of her bedroom as her own hand moved between her legs. Even as her heart beat raced and her breaths became labored, she still had a moment of anxiety at the intimacy of being about to experience it with someone else. She pulled her head back, hazel eyes searching Brittany's blue ones for some kind of reassurance.

Brittany sensed her hesitation and looked back at Quinn through eyes gone hazy with desire. "What's wrong, Quinn? Do you want to stop?" She asked with concern.

Quinn felt stupid. She was not used to feeling unsure of herself and she struggled to give voice to the insecurities she was experiencing. "No, I don't want to stop it's just...I just feel…" she hated herself for struggling to just spit it out. "It's just all so intense, you know?" she finished with an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders.

Brittany smiled sweetly at her and dropped a kiss to her nose.

"It's okay Quinn, I got this. Just relax and trust me, okay?" she added sincerely.

Quinn looked up into the other blonde's flushed face, taking in the kiss-swollen lips and the blonde curtain of hair around Brittany's face. And then she looked into Brittany's genuine, blue eyes and she knew it would be okay.

Brittany was quite simply the sweetest person Quinn knew and she knew there was no one whom she could trust more to take her to where Quinn was now ready to go.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded her head in agreement.

Brittany gave a slow, sexy smile and then once again her lips were on Quinn, and Quinn was lost in the sensations of the complicated routine Brittany was performing with their bodies.

In no time at all Quinn found herself back on the precipice only this time, she abandoned all thought and let herself respond with no reservations. She gripped Brittany's shoulders and gave in to the need to grind against Brittany's lightly-muscled thigh. Brittany responded by letting go of her nipple and reaching down to grab Quinn under her knee and lift her leg so that she could have more room to rock her thigh against Quinn's clit. At the same time, Brittany was also sliding her own crotch rapidly up and down the slender thigh between her own legs.

Both girls were being driven ever closer to orgasm as they each observed the heated reactions and soft sounds and noises the other was making. When Quinn dug her nails into Brittany's shoulders and then arched her head back into the pillow and began a high-pitched keening noise, Brittany couldn't hold back any longer. With a few last rapid thrusts, Brittany was pushed over the edge and came hard with breathless pants and Quinn's name on her lips.

Hearing her name and watching Brittany cum on top of her was the final push needed and Quinn was soon being flooded with release, body going tense and lights exploding behind her eyes.

Both girls shuddered out the last mini-quakes of orgasm on top of each other and then, Brittany was rolling off of Quinn and snuggling up to her side.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Quinn agreed with a drunken sounding giggle. She could feel her heartbeat began to steady as her body became languid with afterglow.

"You were amazing." Brittany said with.

Quinn giggled again and turned to look at Brittany with disbelief.

"Sweetie, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it really you doing most of the work." she teased.

Brittany giggled back but then got serious face again.

"But, you were still more amazing because it was you, and you're Quinn Fabray."

"And," she continued in a dreamy voice, "you're pretty, and smart and you sing Motown really good. Plus…you smell like rainbows."

"I'm really lucky you wanted to not date me." she finished with conviction.

Quinn blushed at the compliments but then furrowed her brows in confusion. "Not date you...? Britt, what are you talking about?"

"Sanatana says that just because we have sexytimes it does not mean we are dating," she replied in the firm tone that Quinn could guess Brittany had heard coming from Santana.

"Oh yeah," Quinn pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "What else does Santana say?"

"That us doing it is like a different kind of practice, like for when we sleep with guys."

Quinn snorted indelicately and wondered how many sleepless nights Santana Lopez had lain awake trying to come up with those gems of justification for sex with the slow, but sweet blonde.

But then, Quinn guessed she couldn't blame her. It's not like she was going to be shouting her newfound appreciation for Sapphic endeavors from the rooftops. Still, she thought smugly, she wouldn't have come up with something so ridiculous. She had pregnancy hormones as an excuse.

Quinn turned on her side so she could look at the other girl. "Britt," she began with a smile, "I would be more than happy to 'not date you' anytime. After all, you're pretty hot yourself, you know."

"And you smell pretty good too."

"Well, when you've showered," she added with an arched brow and tongue firmly in cheek. She waited with a grin to see if Brittany would get it.

Brittany smiled widely at the compliments and then her eyes were narrowing and she was laughing and rolling back on top of Quinn and gleefully shouting, "prepare to be boarded!" as Quinn laughed joyfully with her.


End file.
